


sex and violence

by poetictragedy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Sibling Incest, i guess it counts for angels right??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel defies Lucifer, as he always has, and the Devil decides that it's time to show Castiel who's boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sex and violence

**Author's Note:**

> Basically..... I'm a bad person for writing this?

Castiel's body collided with the hard concrete and he curled up, his knees now touching his stomach as he coughed. Lucifer stood just above him, a smirk on his lips as he knelt down, grabbing the lapel of of Castiel's trench coat. The Morning Star yanked the Angel off of the floor and shoved him against the wall, their faces inches apart. Lucifer watched as Castiel's eyes rolled back into his head and he chuckled roughly, gripping the Angel's coat tighter.

"Do you wish to defy me  _now_ , Castiel?" Lucifer tilted his head to the side and stared at the Angel, watching his eyes roll back until they were locked on his own. Blood was trickling down Castiel's forehead and out the side of his mouth, but managed to smirk back at the Devil, shaking his head.

"I will  _always_ defy you, Brother." Castiel turned his head and coughed, bracing himself for Lucifer's next blow. He waited moments for a punch to the face, a kick to the stomach - anything - but he never felt it. Instead, Castiel could feel Lucifer's hot breath against his throat and he swallowed hard, closing his eyes tightly.

His body ached from Lucifer's attacks, but he would take them all again, and more, to stand up for what he believed in. Lucifer was trying to persuade Castiel to take over Heaven, and the rest of the Universe, and be his 'second in command.' Castiel didn't want that, of course, but he still loved Lucifer, more than anything, and he would die defending Heaven and Earth.

"Are you sure, Castiel? You know what I can do to this pretty vessel of yours…" Lucifer's words smoothed out into a purr and Castiel tried to pull away from the Devil and his words, writhing helplessly against his hold. Groaning, Castiel finally gave up and went slack in Lucifer's hold, turning his head and opening his eyes, staring at his brother.

"And God will—" Castiel stopped but he felt Lucifer's hand wrapping around his throat, constricting it and cutting off his airways. A rough chuckle filled the dark, dank room and Castiel could feel Lucifer getting closer to his vessel, breath hitting the rough skin. Before Castiel could think properly, he felt Lucifer's teeth sinking into his neck, tearing the skin and sending pain throughout his vessel, and Grace. A strangled yelp left his throat and he tried to pull away, tried to kick his legs in an attempt to free himself. Each action was useless and Castiel went limp again, his hands reaching up to claw at Lucifer's arm.

"God will do  _nothing_ , Cas, and you know that. He doesn't care about you," Lucifer lapped at the small wound he'd left on Castiel's vessel and continued, "and He sure as hell doesn't give a flying fuck about me." Chuckling, Lucifer pulled away and released his grip on Castiel's neck, allowing him to gasp deeply, sucking breath deep into his lungs. He listened to the Angel cough before he dropped him to his feet and pressed his hand against the wall, just beside Castiel's head.

"Now, if you wish to try and flee, I can assure you won't get far, brother." A smirk took over Lucifer's lips as he lifted a hand, running it down the side of Castiel's neck, feeling warm liquid falling onto the skin of his own vessel. Sighing softly, the Devil brought the finger to Castiel's lips and smirked even more, tipping his head toward the digit that lay against the Angel's mouth.

"And if you try to fight me, I will have no choice but to…" The words died and Lucifer chuckled, smearing the small amount of blood on Castiel's bottom lip before pulling his finger away. "Well, I'll have no other choice but to make you pay for it, simple as that."

Castiel swallowed hard and licked his lips without thinking, his tongue instantly hit with the irony, salty taste of his own blood. His stomach recoiled from the taste and he gagged, feeling the burning, acidic bile enter his throat. Castiel swallowed back against it and brought his knee up, fully intent on kneeing Lucifer in the stomach, before the Devil grabbed his leg, twisting it slightly. The twist wasn't hard enough to break Castiel's leg, but it was enough to make his other knee buckle, sending him falling to the floor.

"Ah, Castiel. So young and naive," Lucifer chuckled as he knelt in front of Castiel again, his hand cupping the Angel's jaw tightly. "I told you not to fight me, but did I expect you to listen? Not entirely, I actually  _counted_  on you defying me, as always, and trying to fight." The Devil clicked his tongue softly, and let go of Castiel's jaw, throwing him onto the floor. Before turning, Lucifer kicked Castiel's side and snarled at the Angel before turning around to leave the room.

When Lucifer returned, hours later, Castiel was still curled up in the same space the Devil had left him, and he grinned slightly. As he walked, Lucifer noticed the Angel flinching from each and every footstep that came near him, until they stopped a few inches shy of his body. The Angel was drained - emotionally, mentally, and he was on the brink of total physical exhaustion - and he wished, deep within himself, that Lucifer would just kill him.

"Are you ready to play, baby brother?" Lucifer knelt, once more, in front of the quivering Angel and put one hand on Castiel's trench coat, gripping it tightly. He didn't pull Castiel to his feet, but kept him in place as he lifted his free hand and snapped quickly, sending them into a room identical to the one they were just in. Castiel was laying on a bed in the middle of the room, stripped of his trench coat, dress jacket, and undershirt. His arms and legs were tied to the bed posts and he struggled against them, groaning and tossing his head back and forth.

"Don't try to fight it, Castiel - those binds are covered in sigils that are meant to keep Angels  _in_." Lucifer walked toward the bed and opened a desk beside it, pulling out a knife, before shutting the drawer. Smirking, the Devil climbed onto the bed, straddling Castiel's hips, his hands pressed against the mattress on either side of the Angel's body. "Actually, you know what," Lucifer leaned in and brushed his lips against Castiel's jaw, whispering, "keep fighting; I like it."

Castiel swallowed hard and pulled his arms against the leather that held him in place, his fingers clawing at the chains that held were tied to the leather and looped over the bed post. Chuckling, Lucifer brought one hand up, along with the knife, before he pulled away and brought the blade to Castiel's chest. The Devil's eyes met the Angel's and there was a brief moment where Lucifer paused, the blade centimeters away from the skin of Castiel's vessel.

When Castiel closed his eyes, Lucifer snapped out of it and pressed the blade against his chest gently, running it across slowly, just under Castiel's collar bones. The Angel shuddered underneath the blade and Lucifer swallowed hard, reveling in every gasp Castiel made as the blade dug deeper into his vessel. Lifting his free hand, Lucifer ran his fingers along the fresh wound, gathering blood on his fingertips, before running them down Castiel's stomach slowly.

His fingers moved in different shapes until blood was smeared all over Castiel's stomach and Lucifer smiled, pulling the blade away, before dropping it onto the bed beside his leg. Leaning in, the Devil lapped at the long, deep wound and the taste of iron soon filled his mouth. Lucifer sighed and pulled away, placing both of his hands over the bloody mess, smearing the red liquid all over his hands before pulling them away. He looked down at Castiel's chest, which was now covered in bright, gleaming crimson, and smiled, pressing one hand against the Angel's throat. The other hand moved to Castiel's mouth and Lucifer slipped his thumb past the parted lips and spread blood all over Castiel's lips and tongue.

Castiel lay underneath Lucifer, his chest burning and his stomach churning as he felt blood drip down his chest. When Lucifer's finger entered his mouth, Castiel tried to bite it, but it was too late; the Devil had already spread the thick, red substance in his mouth. Unwillingly, Castiel swallowed the blood and turned his head to the side, gagging slightly at the taste and the feel of it sliding down his throat.

"Such a good little Angel," Lucifer cooed as he gripped Castiel's throat gently, pressing his hand against the skin firmly until he was sure that, when he pulled away, there would be a bloody handprint there. Pulling his hand away, Lucifer looked down and smiled at the bright red mark that lay on Castiel's throat, before sliding down his legs. Before touching Castiel's slacks, the Devil wiped his hands on the Angel's stomach and on the bed sheets, ensuring they were clean.

With a slight smirk, Lucifer undid Castiel's slacks and pushed them down around his knees, leaving them there as he worked on the Angel's boxers. While he worked on removing Castiel's underwear, Lucifer watched the Angel quietly, licking his lips as blood trickled down Castiel's stomach slowly. The thin cotton began sliding down Castiel's thighs and Lucifer reached up, gripping the Angel's cock gently.

The Devil stroked Castiel's cock while snapping his fingers, making the Angel's clothes disappear before sitting on his legs again. Despite the way he was feeling on the inside, and the pain he was enduring on the outside, he couldn't stop himself from growing hard in Lucifer's hand. He couldn't stop the moans and gasps from escaping his throat, nor could he stop the fact that he was chewing on his bottom lip.

"You like that, Cas?" Lucifer purred softly as he kept stroking the Angel's cock, sliding his free hand up Castiel's stomach and to his chest. He pressed his fingers against the small pool of blood and swiped his fingers over it, pulling them back to Castiel's cock. With a wicked grin, Lucifer ran the bloody fingers up and down the Angel's shaft slowly, watching the tan skin become painted red. Licking his lips, Lucifer leaned down and licked at the bloody trail before moving his tongue to the head of Castiel's cock, nipping it with his teeth gently.

Castiel arched his back and pulled against the binds that held him down, a whine escaping his throat as Lucifer's teeth came in contact with the sensitive skin of his cock. He could feel the Devil's hot breath against his skin and he whimpered, his body contorting on the bed as Lucifer chuckled softly against his cock. When Lucifer pulled away, Castiel fell back against the bed and gasped deeply, wincing as his lungs expanded, his chest rising quickly. His skin burned from the cut Lucifer had made and his cock throbbed in the Devil's hands, but still he didn't want to be there; he didn't want Lucifer's hands all over him, or his skin against that of his vessel's.

"On your knees now, Castiel," Lucifer mumbled as he stepped off the bed and stood next to it, snapping his fingers lightly. In the next moment, Castiel was on the bed on his knees, his arms still stretched out and his hands still tied to the bedpost. The Angel whimpered lightly, in fear of what was about to happen, and looked over his shoulder, watching Lucifer as he pulled his clothes off, dropping each article to the floor.

Fear passed through his vessel and Castiel shut his eyes, listening to the subtle ruffle of Lucifer's clothing as it moved along the skin of his vessel. Soon, the Devil was naked and standing beside the bed, his eyes moving along Castiel's body slowly. Biting his lip, Lucifer reached down and stroked his cock slowly, his gaze stopping on the Angel's hands. Frowning slightly, Lucifer brought his free hand up and snapped his fingers again. This time, Castiel was laying on the bed, with his chest pressed against the mattress, and his hands tied behind his back.

"That's better," Lucifer mumbled as he snapped his fingers again, materializing a bottle of lubricant in his hand. Grinning, he moved onto the bed behind Castiel and spread his legs slowly, popping the bottle open before pouring the thin liquid on his cock. Lucifer stroked the lubricant from the head of his cock to the base, getting it nice and slick before moving his fingers to Castiel's opening, pressing the tips of the digits against his skin.

"No… No, Lucifer, no.." Castiel whimpered out, his eyes squeezing shut as he felt three of the Devil's fingers slide into him at once, his insides burning and throbbing painfully at the intrusion. The Angel chewed on his bottom lip and felt tears well up in his eyes, opening them before blinking, feeling the warm tears stream down his cheeks.

"It's alright, Castiel," Lucifer leaned over and pressed his lips against Castiel's shoulder, biting it gently before whispering softly, "I'll make it feel better, don't worry." The promise didn't make Castiel feel any better as Lucifer's fingers probed further into his ass, spreading apart slowly. His insides felt as though they were being slowly ripped apart, and Castiel chewed on his bottom lip, feeling tears pour down his cheeks.

Smiling, Lucifer pulled his fingers out and gripped Castiel's hips tightly, the head of his cock pressing against the Angel's opening. The head slipped into the Angel and Lucifer moaned loudly, gripping Castiel's hips as tightly as possible, listening to him whimper out. When half of his shaft was inside of Castiel, Lucifer reached over the Angel's side and grabbed the bloody knife, bringing it to Castiel's shoulder.

The blade touched the Angel's skin and his entire body shuddered even before it even dipped into his skin. When the blade did cut Castiel's skin, his entire body shuddered and Lucifer groaned in response as he ran the knife down the length of Castiel's spine slowly. Blood poured down the line of the wound and Lucifer hissed in pleasure, dropping the knife to the bed once more. Lifting a hand, the Devil gripped Castiel's shoulder tightly, the heel of his palm pressed against the wound that lay just above his shoulder blade.

Castiel whimpered and moaned out as the pain from the cut went down his spine and caused him to shiver once more. His cock throbbed, along with the various cuts and wounds Lucifer had given him, and all he wanted was to die, or to be left alone. He got neither of those wishes as Lucifer pushed the full length of his cock inside of him, gripping his hip and shoulder tightly enough to bruise. Castiel could feel his insides burn and clench around Lucifer's cock and he screamed out, feeling the Devil's fingers move along the wound on his shoulder.

"So fucking tight, Castiel," Lucifer moaned softly as he leaned forward and bit the skin above the long, curved cut along Castiel's back. In the back of his head, Lucifer heard a small, quiet voice telling him to stop; to let Castiel go, instead of torturing him. He immediately recognized the voice as Nick's, the man whose body he had taken over.  _Let Castiel go, Lucifer,_ the voice demanded and Lucifer chuckled as he bit Castiel's back harder, pulling out of him only to thrust back in.

When Lucifer's cock slammed back into him, Castiel cried out and moved his arms, trying to escape. Tears streaked his cheeks and fell onto the bed as Lucifer thrust in and out of him, the movements getting harder and faster.  _Maybe if I just lay here and take it, he'll hurry up,_ Castiel thought to himself as he tightly shut his eyes, squeezing more tears out. As the Angel cried silently, Lucifer paid no attention to him and kept thrusting in and out, his body shaking slightly, telling him that his orgasm was fast-approaching.

Lucifer bit along the long, curved cut until his lips fell against the small of Castiel's back and he pulled up, his hand moving along the cut slowly. Blood smeared on his palm and Lucifer slipped his hand down to Castiel's cock, gripping it gently. The Angel moaned out when Lucifer's slick hand touched his cock and he pushed his hips forward, gasping loudly.

Chuckling, the Devil thrust harder into Castiel, moaning loudly as his knees shook and electric shocks shot through his spine. He panted heavily, knowing his orgasm was close, and gripped Castiel's cock harder, listening to him cry out. That was all it took for Lucifer to let loose, coming hard within the Angel as he pressed his head between Castiel's shoulders. Panting, Lucifer pulled out of the Angel and lay against his back, stroking his cock harder as he bit along his shoulders.

"No, Lucifer…" Castiel cried out as he came, hard, against the mattress and all over Lucifer's hand. The Devil chuckled and pulled his hand away, wiping it on the bed before standing up and snapping his fingers. In a second, all of his clothes were on and he smirked, snapping his fingers again. Castiel's bonds disappeared, and he collapsed onto the mattress, in his own mess. The Angel turned to Lucifer and opened his eyes, barely able to make out the Devil through the tears.

"This was fun, Cas," Lucifer leaned over and grabbed his knife, dragging it along Castiel's jaw slowly, "you should disobey me more often." Chuckling, Lucifer turned and walked a few feet before disappearing, leaving Castiel bloody and alone. Sighing, Castiel sat at the edge of the bed and moved a hand along the cut on his vessel's chest, pressing against the edge of the wound. He winced and grabbed his clothes off the floor before disappearing himself, finding himself alone in a motel room, in only his boxers. The room he was in was that of an abandoned motel, one that he'd come to for years when he needed to be alone. Silently, and shamefully, he walked toward the bathroom and shut the door, broken sobs escaping his throat.


End file.
